


"You've got weird friends, Mac."

by GachMoBrea



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Monster Trucks (Film 2017)
Genre: (At least - It HADN'T when I wrote this...), Crossover, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Not Serious, One-Shot, The movie has NOT come out yet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: During another near-death situation on a mission, Mac meets up with an old friend and Jack is more than a little bit shocked...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster Trucks (Film 2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250780) by Paramount Pictures. 



They were standing on the edge of a cliff. Another step or two backwards and a few hundred feet was all they had to look forward to before a watery grave. 

Jack's head keeps darting to each of the five thugs who had them cornered, his mind most likely trying to figure out which to lunge for in a desperate attempt at freedom.

Mac, who was far less optimistic for such a plan, frowns as he glances behind them once more to the sudden drop. 

The two agents had been caught taking photographs of an illegal facility a few miles away from their current doom. Their escape vehicle's tires had been shot out, forcing them to run for it on foot, but unfamiliarity of the area and the threat of gunfire had them taking a wrong turn and ending up exactly where they were...

Facing down impossible odds with only two bleak options that would bring them the same ending: death.

"Give us the camera and we will end your lives less painfully," one of the thugs offers with a triumphant sneer.

"Maybe I'll just upload them onto the internet?" Jack counters, pretending to push some buttons on the camera both agents knew couldn't do what he said. The lie had stayed the thugs hands so far, but it wasn't going to buy them time for much longer.

"I say we shoot them and bring their bodies to the boss," another thug suggests, taking a step closer to the agents.

Through the noise of his rapidly beating heart, Mac hears a sound he hadn't heard in years. Shock and disbelief overtake his fear and worry for his current situation and he looks back, once more, behind him to the cliff.

A large grin takes up the blonde's face as he looks to his partner.

"Jack," Mac says, grin growing a touch larger. "You are not going to believe what's about to happen."

"Patty's going to have a helicopter fly in at the last moment and get us out of here?" the brunette says sarcastically. "Even though their jammers stopped all our other calls for backup?"

"If we weren't about to be rescued, I'd scold you for giving away another possible bluff."

"And since I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm going to scold you for talking about me bluffing right in front of bad guys!"

"Just shoot them," a thug sighs, straightening his shoulders to fire his weapon.

Suddenly, a large, grey tentacle comes out from the side of the cliff, wraps around the nearest gunman, and throws him off the cliff towards the water.

"What the-!" Jack's exclamation is cut short by another tentacle providing the same treatment to the next gunman over.

"Jack," Mac grabs hold of his partner's arm to steady him as another thug goes flying. "It's okay!"

The two remaining thugs open fire on the growing number of tentacles, but the appendages dart with speed they don't look like they should possess and quickly remove the threat.

As the last bad guy goes flying in a screaming, flailing arch towards the ocean, all the grey tentacles climb over the edge of the cliff, bringing the attached body with it.

"It's a-a-a whale octopus?" Jack's voice is strained as he gapes at the creature looking down at him and his partner; taking over the job of blocking the agent's way. "What were they doing in that facility?!"

"Relax, Jack," the blonde assure the older man. "Creech isn't going to hurt you or me."

"CREECH?" Jack repeats so loud the younger man has to cover his ears with both his hands. The creature makes the same motion as the blonde, using his tentacles in replacement of hands.

"Yes," Mac moves a hand to his partner's shoulder. "That's his name. He's a friend. One I haven't seen in a long time."

"You've got some weird friends, Mac," the brunette mumbles, still staring at the creature warily.

"Of whom you are king," the blonde jokes, letting go of his friend to approach the tentacle creature.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack hisses at the younger man, feet glued to his spot.

"I'm going to say hi and thanks," Mac shrugs, then waves at the creature as he gets closer. "Heya, Creech! Thanks for the save! How are you? How long's it been?"

The large, grey tentacles wrap around the blonde agent as a strange noise comes from the animal and it -for lack of a better word- cuddles with the agent.

"Yeah, I missed you too," Mac replies to the anima, closing his eyes as he gives the grey thing a hug. "How are the others?"

Creech answers something in his noises and the blonde nods as if he understands. Jack seriously wonders if his genius partner does.

"Well, I'm really sorry to have to leave so soon, but," Mac pulls back from his tentacle friend with a frown. "We've got to get going before more men show up. You take care of yourself, okay?"

The creature nods at the blonde, then looks over to the brunette and makes another noise.

"He's a friend," Mac assures the creature. "Maybe not as good as you but," the young man shrugs, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Creech makes something akin to a laugh as it reaches a tentacle over to Jack.

"Wha-What's it-What's doing Mac?" Jack takes a half step away from the approaching tentacle, then starts to tumble backwards, the ground under his feet crumbling as his arms flail and he begins to shout out in alarm.

A tentacle wraps firmly around the brunette, stopping his deadly decent and bringing him over to stand directly next to Mac.

Jack blinks large eyes as he's released from the tentacle, the slimy appendage patting him on the head before pulling back towards the main body.

"Well, Jack?" Mac prompts the other man. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Thanks," the brunette says the words robotically as he continues to try to gain his sanity back, to wrap his brain around what just happened.

"Don't worry about him," Mac pats Creech on one of his tentacles gently. "He'll come around. I'll try to visit when this place is a little less hostile. Okay?"

Creech answers in its unintelligent noises, gives the blonde one final tentacle hug, then slides off the cliff and back towards the water bellow.

After a beat, Mac looks to his partner.

"You going to be okay, Jack? Because we really do need to get out of here."

The older man makes a strained, undiscernible noise, not too unlike the creature, as he quickly walks away from their latest near-death experience.

 

Right before they're completely out of sight from the cliff, Mac turns back. A large, grey tentacle waves to him and he can't resist waving back before running after his partner to catch up.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> For the record: I know there are other monsters and that I don't know all the details. But, this is all for fun, so who cares?  
> [Plus, the movie hasn't come out yet, so I can't know everything!]  
> \---  
> ***I own nothing! I don't own MacGyver or Monster Trucks! I do NOT own ANYTHING!!!***


End file.
